1. Field of the Invention
Adjustable needlepoint holding frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Needlepoint is performed on fabric work pieces of various length and width. The work piece, in the form of a sheet of fabric, is preferably held in a taut condition within the confines of the frame during the time needlepoint work is performed thereon. Prior to the present invention, a light weight, rectangular frame that was dimensionally adjustable to the particular size of a needlepoint sheet, was not available. More particularly a frame that, when not in use, could be taken apart and the frame element stored side-by-side to occupy a minimum of space.
The primary object in devising the present invention is to supply a dimensionally adjustable frame to removably support needlepoint work, as well as a frame that is light in weight and portable, can be fabricated from molded, plastic elements, and when not in use may be easily taken apart for the elements comprising the same to be stored side-by-side in parallel relationship in a space of minimum size.